


Learning

by SheepOh



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepOh/pseuds/SheepOh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Kirk and Spock's first time had fortunately not been at Pon Farr's hand. This had allowed them to take their time and truly discover each other, what aroused and pleasured them. One of the first things they had learned was that Spock liked to watch.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Kirk and Spock would go slowly with sex, so I wrote it.

Kirk and Spock's first time had fortunately not been at Pon Farr's hand. This had allowed them to take their time and truly discover each other, what aroused and pleasured them. One of the first things they had learned was that Spock liked to watch. Even in bed, his analytic nature took over and he observed, analysed, learned and used all the data gathered to pleasure Kirk.

Their first night together, when Spock had finally let the barriers of logic fall for Jim and allowed himself to be touched, he had come at a speed humans would sometimes describe as "embarrassingly fast". His T'hyla, reading his embarrassment, had assured him there was no reason for it. They aimed to pleasure each other and orgasm showed he had achieved that. Kirk was quite flattered and aroused. Spock noticed.

"Jim, you are-"  
"I know. It doesn't matter. I can take care of it."

This answer surprised the Vulcan, but he was grateful for it. He wasn't sure he would be any good at pleasuring a human and preferred to have more data before attempting anything. the odds of being successful might then be in his favour.

As Jim made his move to get up, declaring that he'd be back, he caught his wrist and asked in a low, quiet, almost shy voice " May I watch?".

The captain blinked and turned his head so very slowly towards him, incredulous. This made Spock add "Please?"

"I've never- I mean, it's not-but I, hum, okay" and a shy smile was the smart answer that came. Kirk settled back down, breathed and spread his legs slightly before letting his hand slip to his groin. He swallowed. He gripped himself. He stroked, once, twice. He bit his lip. He kept on stroking. He moaned. Never stopping, he brushed his thumb over the head and slicked it, moaned again. Still not stopping, alternating movements, pace and strength, his head turned so he could look at Spock. He was lying on his side, facing Jim. He was holding his head up with one arm, the other resting in the minuscule space between their bodies and, it seemed, getting closer. A few more strokes and soft gasps, as they looked into each other's darkened eyes, and long pale fingers were wrapping around his hand and, then, replacing it. the warm touch of the usually so cold hand sent a shiver down Kirk's body and he gasped his lover's name. The Vulcan was over him now, one hand near his head, the other stroking his shaft and imitating all the movements he had just witnessed and committed to memory. He was looking right into Jim's eyes, or, rather, trying to,as they kept shutting and opening back up. Their faces were mere inches apart. Kirk soon found himself moaning his release in Spock's mouth and being passionately kissed through it.

Vulcans, that particular one included, do not usually kiss like humans do and they certainly don't engage in that type of kissing but he had and he was magnificent at it. Maybe the post orgasmic glow helped that impression but Jim still wished they could do that many more times. Snogging between shifts sounded very good indeed.

Both men's respiratory and cardiac rhythms back to normal and Spock's head on his shoulder, a light chuckle escaped him.

"Pleased, are you Jim?"  
"Oh, very. It was good. You were good."  
"I, too, enjoyed it"  
Kirk kissed his forehead, "I'm glad you did", and rubbed his back.  
"You are a beautiful being, Jim, and I could never be shamed by my feelings for you. I have been wrong in saying otherwise before."

Spock tightened the arm around the captain's waist and brought his face just this closer to his to whisper in his ear "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular".  
"What?"  
"Next time, I will join our minds and you will know. That is, if you wish it."  
"Oh, I do. You can be certain that I do."

**Author's Note:**

> It's so short...  
> Anyway, it's my first Spirk fic and my first (polished and posted) smuttish work so, I hope it's not too bad.


End file.
